


Les dés sont jetés

by Noxae



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other, Quête de la guilde des voleurs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxae/pseuds/Noxae
Summary: Vingt-cinq ans après le meurtre de Gallus, le sanctuaire de Voilneige s'apprête à être le théâtre d'une nouvelle trahison.





	Les dés sont jetés

Une étendue glacée à perte de vue.

La neige se déclinait en nuances de blanc, de bleu et de gris, un tableau dont les couleurs effacées se conjuraient pour former un paysage des plus monotones. Devant, derrière, à droite, à gauche : tout n'était que répétition, répétition, répétition, vision déjà tant de fois expérimentée qu'elle en venait à s'imprimer jusque sur la rétine. Lever la tête n'offrait pas davantage de répit : une bande de nuages moutonnait bas sur l'horizon, bouchant la vue vers le sud tandis que leurs congénères occupaient le plus gros du ciel. Le soleil se trouvait réduit à un fantôme oublié, ses rayons ne diffusant qu'une faible lueur sur le monde. Point de chaleur non plus à espérer de la part de l'astre du jour : il faisait un froid mordant et vif, et les occasionnelles bourrasques de vent contribuaient à geler les voyageurs jusqu'aux os. Le sifflement des rafales était d'ailleurs la seule musique accompagnant les courageux qui avaient osé mettre le pied dehors en cette magnifique journée. Ça et le craquement régulier de la glace...

Vent et glace mis à part, le silence se trouvait parfois également brisé par les grognements énervés d'Isa. Penchée sur l'encolure de son cheval, la Bretonne ressentait la morsure de l'hiver avec acuité, malgré la triple couche de vêtements dans lesquels elle avait pris soin de s'emmitoufler. Même son lourd manteau en fourrure ne suffisait pas à arrêter les crocs glacés du climat de Bordeciel, et la jeune femme frissonnait, maudissant à mi-voix cette province de fou où un jour sans neige était aussi improbable qu'une semaine sans complots à Haute-Roche. La neige et les complots... elle avait troqué la première pour échapper aux derniers, et elle se demandait parfois si elle avait fait le bon choix. Certes, ici elle ne risquait aucune entourloupe : les habitants de Bordeciel étaient honnêtes, directs et francs, mais en contrepartie, il y avait le climat de la province, et sur ce point-là, elle regrettait Haute-Roche. Il lui tardait quel'été arrive afin de sentir à nouveau la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

Poussant un soupir, la Bretonne se redressa sur sa selle, faisant volter sa jument afin de contourner une formation de pierre - trois gros rochers disposés en cercle. L'animal coucha les oreilles et accepta l'écart de bonne grâce, se souvenant sûrement du spectre de glace qui les avait poursuivies sur plus d'une lieue la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient aventurées trop près d'une structure semblable. C'était une expérience que ni la jument ni la jeune femme ne tenaient à revivre.

Le vent siffla à nouveau aux oreilles d'Isa, faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs en dehors de sa capuche. Elle la ré-enfonça fermement sur sa tête tandis que devant elle la neige s'éparpillait en rubans de poudre blanche, donnant l'impression que le paysage entier se mouvait au rythme des rafales. Un flocon oublié atterrit sur le nez de la Bretonne, un retardataire de la tempête qui avait soufflé toute la nuit qu'Isa chassa d'une main agacée. Malgré le vacarme nocturne, elle avait tout de même réussi à dormir, preuve qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à la vie en Bordeciel. Au bout de trois mois, ce n'était pas si mal, estimait la jeune femme. Peut-être que d'ici un an la neige ne la gênerait plus non plus - on pouvait toujours rêver.

Son cheval souffla, expulsant un gros nuage de vapeur dans l'air glacial. Isa lui tapota l'encolure d'une main rassurante.

\- On n'est plus trop loin, ma belle. Encore un petit effort.

Comme si elle avait compris les paroles de sa cavalière, la jument redressa la tête et allongea ses foulées, accélérant sensiblement la cadence de son pas. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Isa. Allie n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les petits chevaux aux attaches fines et à la robe soyeuse que la Bretonne avait montés durant toute son adolescence, loin de là. La jument achetée à Blancherive était le pur produit de la province qui l'avait vue naître, parfaitement adaptée au rude climat de Bordeciel : robuste, le poil dru, dotée d'un caractère pragmatique. Endurante, aussi : Isa l'avait beaucoup fait galoper depuis qu'elles étaient parties de Fortdhiver ce matin, leur chemin ayant croisé celui de deux loups en plus du spectre de glace, et jamais la jument n'avait démérité. Isa comptait bien la bouchonner comme une reine lorsqu'elles seraient de retour en ville.

Pour l'instant, cependant, c'était les ruines de Voilneige qui se dressaient devant elles. Imposant et mystérieux, le grand cercle de pierre noire dépassant de la poudreuse ne disait rien qui vaille à la Bretonne. Elle en avait déjà vus des semblables, en avait même explorés un de fond en comble lorsque les Grises Barbes l'avaient envoyée récupérer la corne de Jurgen Parlevent, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle gardait de l'expérience un plus que mauvais souvenir - ainsi qu'une cicatrice à la jambe droite, juste au-dessus du genou. Maudits draugrs. Isa n'était pas pressée de se confronter à nouveau aux gardiens immortels des richesses enfouies de ces tombes millénaires. Savoir que cette fois elle ne serait pas seule lui apportait un peu de réconfort.

Un peu seulement car son compagnon en la matière ne serait autre que Mercer Frey, et se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec le Maître de la Guilde ne figurait pas sur la liste des activités qu'Isa avait hâte d'entreprendre. L'homme en question était tout aussi chaleureux que le climat de Bordeciel et plus taciturne qu'un draugr muet : les rares fois où il lui avait adressé la parole, cela avait été pour aboyer des ordres. La jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur son rôle ; elle était clairement là en tant que subordonnée, un simple renfort contre Karliah.

 _Une joyeuse après-midi en perspective_ , songea-t-elle non sans humour.

Mercer l'apostropha alors qu'elle descendait de cheval.

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin.

Et ce fut tout. Quatre mots, mais la moue agacée que le maître voleur arborait parlait pour lui. Décidément, Isa aurait mille fois préféré la compagnie de Bryjnolf, ou même celle de Niruin, malgré la tendance exaspérante de ce dernier à la reprendre tous les deux mots lorsque le sujet de l'archerie se présentait. Eux au moins ne donnaient pas constamment l'impression qu'ils venaient de croquer dans un oignon pourri. Et encore, c'était peu dire.

 _Antipathique_ , estima Isa après une brève recherche quant à savoir quel adjectif s'appliquait le mieux au Maître de la Guilde des Voleurs de Faillaise.

Autoritaire arrivait en second, juste derrière, manquant la première place de très peu. Puis dangereux. Isa ne l'avait jamais vu dégainer la large épée dwemer qu'il conservait à sa ceinture, mais elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il sache s'en servir. Au-delà de toute compétence martiale, la carrure de Mercer suffisait à proclamer à quiconque qu'il ne faisait pas bon se dresser en travers de son chemin : il était déjà grand pour un Breton, mais le facteur le plus décisif, c'était sa façon de se tenir et de se déplacer, cette aura de commandement suprême qui émanait de lui. Comme si le monde lui appartenait et qu'il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait sans que personne ne soit en mesure de l'en empêcher. Plutôt courant comme attitude chez les voleurs, somme toute, mais avec Mercer il ne s'agissait pas d'une vantardise ou d'une possibilité lointaine mais bien d'un fait, brut et indéniable.

Isa en arrivait presque à prendre cette fameuse Karliah en pitié : elle avait délibérément provoqué le maître voleur et la vengeance de ce dernier serait terrible. Durant tout le voyage qui l'avait menée ici, la Bretonne avait choisi de ne pas s'attarder sur ce qui allait se passer dans les ruines de Voilneige, et même là, à quelques mètres des ruines en question et à quelques heures tout au plus de la fin de leur ennemie, elle fit à nouveau le choix de ne pas y penser.

Sa jument piaffa soudain nerveusement. La Bretonne tourna la tête, vit le sang, puis le cadavre du cheval. Un hongre à la robe noire, qui ressemblait par bien des aspects à sa propre monture, étendu sur un tapis de neige qui avait viré au pourpre. Oh non. Une bouffée de compassion pour le pauvre animal l'envahit, bien inutile à ce stade.

\- Simple précaution, intervint la voix rauque de Mercer. Ainsi Karliah n'ira nulle part.

\- Mais il était...

Isa s'arrêta avant de prononcer le mot innocent, réalisant la naïveté de sa phrase. Le sourire qui apparut en réponse sur le visage de Mercer eut le tranchant et la froideur d'une lame. La Bretonne eut l'impression de sentir les doigts glacés de la peur lui parcourir l'échine, impression qui se cristallisa en certitude lorsque l'homme fit un pas vers elle et sa jument. Le mensonge monta de lui-même à ses lèvres :

\- Allie est très méfiante, elle ne laissera personne d'autre que moi la monter.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit le Maître de la Guilde en s'approchant encore davantage.

Il tendit une main vers la bride de la jument, et par chance, cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul, ses naseaux frémissant comme sous l'emprise d'une frayeur passagère. Isa estimait plutôt que c'était l'odeur du sang qui devait l'importuner, et davantage la situation qui avait provoqué ce retrait chez elle que la proximité de Mercer. Elle se garda cependant bien d'émettre ses réflexions à voix haute.

Le maître voleur eut un bref grognement. Ses yeux d'un gristerne se posèrent sur Isa tandis que les contours de sa bouche se plissaient, l'expression accentuant les rides de son visage. La jeune femme ne soutint le regard de son supérieur que quelques brèves secondes avant de faire mine de s'intéresser à la tombe nordique derrière lui. Au sifflement du vent s'ajouta soudain le murmure du métal. Le cœur battant, Isa risqua un coup d'œil vers Mercer. Une main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, il semblait prêt à la dégainer. Isa ne le laisserait pas tuer Allie, ça c'était certain. Quelles pouvaient être les sanctions envers un voleur qui s'opposait au Maître de la Guilde ?

Une question dont elle n'aurait pas la réponse aujourd'hui car le Breton se contenta de faire jouer son épée dans son fourreau avant de tourner le dos à Isa pour se diriger vers Voilneige.

La jeune femme exhala un soupir. Elle prit le temps de flatter l'encolure d'Allie, décidant de ne pas l'attacher afin qu'elle puisse se défendre ou s'enfuir si jamais une bête sauvage venait l'importuner. Pas d'inquiétude outre mesure dans l'esprit de la Bretonne : la jument était plus que capable de tenir tête aux prédateurs, et Isa l'avait déjà vu fendre le crâne d'un loup d'un coup de sabot bien placé. Là où ça se compliquerait, ce serait si Karliah leur échappait et parvenait à s'enfuir sur le dos d'Allie...

 _Mais ça n'arrivera pas_ , se promit Isa en emboîtant le pas à Mercer.

En descendant la volée d'escaliers qui permettait d'accéder à la porte de la tombe, la jeune femme constata que la neige avait presque épargné le cercle intérieur. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un ancien sortilège afin d'éviter que l'entrée de Voilneige ne se retrouve complètement obstruée. Incroyable qu'il fonctionne encore depuis le temps...

Toute à ces considérations, Isa ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la phrase murmurée par le Maître de la Guilde alors qu'il s'occupait du verrou qui leur bloquait temporairement le passage, et en deux temps, trois mouvements, le voleur avait ouvert la porte et s'était engouffré à l'intérieur. Dommage, réalisa la Bretonne avec retard. Elle qui suait sang et eau face au moindre verrou, elle aurait sans doute pu beaucoup apprendre de Mercer en observant sa technique.

_La prochaine fois._

C'était la deuxième promesse qu'elle se faisait en moins de cinq minutes. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait falloir qu'elle les note par écrit pour ne pas les oublier avant d'être ressortie de cette horrible tombe. Horrible et _puante_ tombe, rectifia-t-elle alors que des relents de moisi et de chair putréfiée venaient frapper ses narines. Elle faillit trébucher dans le long escalier qui s'enfonçait vers les ténèbres, se rattrapa contre le mur en toussant. Sa main droite atterrit dans un truc moite et mou avec un _squilch_ mouillé. Beurk. Elle s'empressa de la retirer en jurant à mi-voix, puis reprit sa descente, précautionneusement. Était-ce son imagination ou bien faisait-il plus froid qu'à l'extérieur ? Elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible, mais il lui semblait qu'à chaque marche elle s'immergeait un peu plus dans un bain glacial au-delà de toute raison...

Lorsque l'air presque liquide et d'une froideur absolue envahit ses poumons, Isa puisa dans ses réserves de courage, repoussa cette sensation d'oppression qui menaçait de l'étouffer et dévala les dernières marches avec précipitation afin de s'interdire de même songer à faire demi-tour. Un couloir étroit et éclairé par quelques torches brasillantes l'accueillit, alors que l'humidité régnait en maître - à tel point que les cheveux poivre et sel de Mercer luisaient dans la pénombre, quelques gouttelettes y scintillant ici et là. Isa, elle, avait gardé sa capuche sur sa tête et n'avait pas l'intention de l'enlever.

\- Passez devant, déclara le Breton en désignant le couloir qui s'offrait à eux d'un geste vague.

\- Que je passe devant ? répéta Isa, qu'un tel ordre laissait perplexe.

Vu la haine que l'homme paraissait nourrir à l'égard de Karliah, elle aurait pensé qu'il voudrait être le premier à la confronter.

\- N'ai-je pas été clair ? demanda Mercer d'une voix encore plus glacée que l'air environnant, et Isa décida que si, il avait été très clair.

Elle prit donc la tête de leur duo malaisé, posant une main sur la garde de son épée elfique. En avançant, l'odeur de moisissure et de putréfaction se fit plus prégnante. De l'eau suintait des parois de pierre grossière, accompagnant la progression des deux voleurs d'un _plic-ploc_ régulier. Tout comme à Ustengrav, toiles d'araignées et débris abondaient ; Isa tailladait les premières et enjambait les seconds. Le sol disparaissait parfois sous un tapis de mousse abondante, tandis qu'à d'autres endroits c'était des racines qui avaient pris possession des lieux et s'étaient confortablement installées jusqu'à déloger les dalles de pierre du couloir. Tout ça sans compter les morceaux d'urnes fracassées qui semblaient s'acharner à se glisser sous les chaussures d'Isa à chacun de ses pas.

Dans ces conditions, il devenait plutôt difficile de se déplacer en silence, un fait qui sembla échapper à Mercer car il grogna dans le dos d'Isa :

\- Moins de bruit. Karliah est là et elle nous attend, je ne veux pas que vous l'alertiez en faisant un boucan de tous les diables.

La jeune femme s'efforça d'obtempérer, tant bien que mal. Le sujet de Karliah occupait à nouveau ses pensées, et cette fois-ci, impossible de s'en détourner. Plus elle avançait vers l'inévitable confrontation et moins elle avait envie d'y être. Quant à tuer la voleuse renégate... Nul doute que Mercer s'en chargerait. Isa préférait ça : pas qu'elle n'ait jamais tué auparavant, bien sûr, mais il s'agissait toujours de coups portés alors que sa propre vie se trouvait en danger, et c'était bien différent de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Mais ce serait à son compagnon du moment de régler cette histoire, se répéta la Bretonne.

Alors qu'elle se baissait pour éviter une énième toile d'araignée et entrer dans une nouvelle salle, la voix de Mercer se fit entendre dans son dos :

\- On dirait que Karliah a ré-armé tous les pièges... Regardez où vous mettez les pieds.

Effectivement, Isa distinguait l'éclat métallique de plusieurs pièges à ours dans la pénombre tamisée de la pièce. Des instruments vicieux, destinés à broyer la jambe du malchanceux qui aurait le malheur de marcher dessus. La Bretonne s'employa à les éviter, avant de parvenir face à une herse de fer qui bloquait le passage vers le couloir suivant. Non loin de là, une chaîne de fer s'offrait aux mains de potentiels aventuriers ; le dispositif paraissait inoffensif. C'était sans compter sur la grande grille hérissée de pointes d'acier acérées qui se cachait dans le coin sombre juste à droite, et qui s'abattrait avec une force inouïe pour venir empaler quiconque actionnerait le mécanisme sans prendre gare. Isa n'était pas de ceux-là.

Cliquetis d'acier.

Hurlement du métal.

Crissement des pointes mortelles contre la pierre.

La voie était libre, les deux voleurs reprirent leur progression. Ils débouchèrent dans une succession de corridors entrecroisés qui abritait des séries d'alcôves, dont quelques-uns contenaient des corps desséchés, et ce fut là que le premier grognement rauque retentit. Réprimant un frisson, Isa dégaina sa lame ; déjà un draugr apparaissait, se ruant sur la jeune femme avec un rictus qui découvrait des rangées de chicots noirâtres.

L'épée d'Isa fendit l'air. Elle avait visé le ventre de l'assaillant mais le coup ricocha contre l'un des lambeaux de l'armure qui protégeait encore le mort-vivant et ne lui fit guère de mal. Sa riposte en revanche fut autrement plus dangereuse pour la Bretonne, et elle perçut bien trop nettement le chant de l'acier lorsqu'il frôla son oreille, emportant avec lui une mèche de ses cheveux.

Son cœur martelant ses côtes avec frénésie, Isa recula d'un pas, puis voulut lever son épée pour contrer la seconde attaque qui arrivait. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Une lame siffla, trancha, et une tête s'envola.

Ce ne fut juste pas la lame du draugr, ni la tête d'Isa.

Mercer fit tournoyer son épée, enjamba le corps décapité, et, sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt, engagea le fer avec un autre mort-vivant. Tandis que le duel entre les deux adversaires faisait rage, Isa souffla, s'appuyant contre le mur un instant. Les combats rapprochés, ça n'était pas sa tasse de thé ; elle se débrouillait bien mieux avec un arc entre les mains. Seulement, le dernier en sa possession avait fini en petit bois sous les pieds d'un géant en colère, et elle n'avait pas encore pu économiser assez d'argent pour s'en payer un neuf. Peut-être que si Mercer était satisfait de sa prestation à la fin de cette mission, elle pourrait demander une petite prime...

Toute pensée d'hypothétiques pièces d'or déserta sa tête lorsque deux yeux d'un bleu flamboyant se plantèrent dans les siens. Un autre draugr venait se joindre à la danse. Et cette fois-ci, Isa devrait l'affronter seule : les sons de deux épées s'entrechoquant lui indiquaient que son compagnon était autrement occupé.

 _Je peux y arriver_ , s'exhorta la Bretonne en bloquant l'attaque initiale du mort-vivant, la force du coup se réverbérant jusque dans ses os.

Un grognement rauque quitta la gorge du draugr, suivi d'une courte phrase qu'Isa ne comprit pas. Là-dessus, il la martela d'une série de violents coups d'épées qu'elle ne contra qu'à grand peine, le mur dans son dos verrouillant ses arrières mais l'empêchant de se déplacer comme elle l'aurait voulu - un handicap plus qu'un allié. Lors d'une accalmie entre deux assauts du mort-vivant, elle feinta à gauche, puis se jeta à droite. Le draugr s'y laissa prendre, et bien que sur un réflexe sa main libre tentât d'agripper Isa, la Bretonne parvint à échapper aux doigts squelettiques.

À présent bien plus libre de ses mouvements, elle recula, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre tout en inspectant son adversaire pour tenter de déterminer le meilleur endroit où frapper. Son œil entraîné repéra une faille, là où l'armure en lambeaux exposait une côte du draugr, et, en-dessous, la masse sombre d'un de ses organes internes, ratatiné dans la carcasse du squelette. Isa aurait expédié une flèche droit dedans si elle avait pu. Une lame allait devoir faire l'affaire.

Bondissant, elle donna un coup d'estoc, mettant toutes ses forces dans son mouvement. L'épée sinua, se faufila exactement là où elle l'avait voulu, traversa la cage thoracique du draugr, et s'enfonça presque jusqu'à la garde en le transperçant de part en part. Isa exulta. Pas mal pour une archère de profession ! Sa joie fut cependant de courte durée, car lorsqu'elle voulut retirer son arme, cette dernière ne vint pas. La Bretonne insista, tirant obstinément, mais non : son épée était bel et bien coincée. Elle se résolut à l'abandonner et recula d'un saut en arrière alors que la lame du squelette fendait l'espace où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant.

Roulade au sol.

Se redressant, elle avisa le draugr qui avançait sur elle. Désarmée, la Bretonne eut une réaction instinctive, levant sa main droite comme pour stopper l'ennemi par la seule force de sa volonté. La magie enfla, se déchaîna. Une boule de feu jaillit de sa paume, alla frapper le squelette et explosa dans l'espace confiné, un déploiement incendiaire qui assaillit Isa d'une brûlante onde de choc et l'expédia droit contre la surface dure la plus proche. Sa tête cogna contre la pierre, elle se sentit glisser au sol. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle enregistra vaguement l'immobilité de son ennemi, un résultat dont elle fut fière malgré la façon dont elle l'avait obtenu. Sa maîtrise de la magie laissait vraiment à désirer, malgré les leçons qu'elle suivait depuis quelques temps à l'académie de Fordhiver...

Une silhouette noire la surplomba soudain. Elle crut à un nouveau danger et son cœur repartit en cognant follement avant de reconnaître Mercer.

\- Vous pensez trop, laissa-t-il tomber en la gratifiant d'un long regard scrutateur. Moins de tête, plus d'instinct.

Isa acquiesça faiblement. Comme le Breton n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour l'aider à se relever, elle se remit d'aplomb par elle-même, puis alla récupérer sa lame. Elle la garda au clair tandis qu'elle reprenait sa progression, suivie de Mercer. Elle dut enjamber les corps des quatre draugrs tués par le maître voleur avant de pouvoir accéder à un énième escalier qui descendait encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de la tombe. Le froid s'intensifia davantage. Le silence, lui, s'épaissit, mais la Bretonne n'était pas dupe : à chaque instant des draugr pouvaient surgir, tirés de leur sommeil millénaire par leur présence, à elle et à Mercer.

Isa commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cette mission. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être en ce moment-même à la Cruche Percée, bien au chaud, en train de déguster un bon ragoût de horqueur... Seulement, elle doutait que Mercer réagisse aimablement si elle lui annonçait avoir changé d'avis, et entre des draugrs meurtriers et un Maître de la Guilde en colère, Isa préférait encore les morts-vivants. Elle résolut donc d'oublier toute pensée d'abandon.

Ils avançaient depuis quelques minutes sans avoir rencontrés davantage de squelettes lorsque la voix de Mercer s'éleva.

\- Haute-Roche ne vous manque pas.

L'intonation de la phrase n'était pas montante, mais Isa ne s'y trompa pas : il s'agissait bien d'une question. Une question qui touchait à un passé que la Bretonne ne tenait guère à revisiter. Si la personne qui l'avait posée avait été toute autre que Mercer, la jeune femme n'aurait pas hésité à l'éconduire poliment, répliquant par une simple platitude. En l'occurrence, elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir faire mieux que ça.

\- Par certains aspects, concéda-t-elle donc. Mais Bordeciel offre bien plus de possibilités quant à mon futur.

Le maître voleur eut un petit rire sec, abrasif.

\- Ambitieuse. Vous irez loin.

\- Je l'espère, répondit diligemment Isa.

Considérant que la conversation s'arrêtait là, elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa progression, écartant une toile d'araignée du plat de sa lame. Mercer n'était semblait-il pas du même avis.

\- Tout de même, continua-t-il, avec des circonstances comme les vôtres... Pourquoi être partie ?

Isa se figea une seconde, le choc provoqué par les paroles du maître voleur la parcourant, puis elle se reprit. Il bluffait, ou bien sondait à l'aveuglette dans une tentative de la faire parler. La possibilité qu'il ait deviné son identité était minime : sa famille était certes connue à Haute-Roche, et les traits de son visage reflétait son héritage, oui, mais elle n'était personne d'important... juste une fille cadette destinée à un mariage arrangé qui avait pris les rênes de son destin. Et puis d'après ce que lui avait raconté Brynjolf, Mercer occupait le poste de Maître de la Guilde des voleurs à Faillaise depuis vingt-cinq ans, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il n'avait sans doute pas mis les pieds à Haute-Roche depuis lors : il y avait peu de chances qu'il ait jamais croisé Isa auparavant. Il aurait donc fallu que le voleur ait connaissance du nom de famille de la jeune femme, une information qu'elle gardait secrète ; même alors qu'elle pensait finir sous la hache du bourreau, elle s'était identifiée simplement comme "Isa" auprès des officiers Impériaux.

Cependant, dans le doute...

\- Les circonstances ne m'étaient pas si favorables que ça, répondit-elle, restant évasive.

\- Je vois.

Pourquoi lui semblait-il que cette courte phrase recelait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait ? Apparemment, en plus de maître voleur, Mercer pouvait également prétendre au titre de maître des sous-entendus. Isa ne releva pas, peu désireuse de relancer la conversation.

Ils continuèrent en silence, jusqu'à parvenir à une salle où les attendait un curieux dispositif : des cordes entrelacées d'os pendaient du plafond, transformant la pièce en un parcours d'obstacles qui ne pardonnerait pas si jamais ils échouaient à le franchir. En effet, au moindre faux mouvement, le bruit produit réveillerait les draugrs, six spécimens qui sommeillaient dans leurs sarcophages muraux. Ce serait alors du un contre trois dans la pièce de dimensions plutôt réduites, un combat qu'Isa ne tenait vraiment pas à vivre.

Elle rengaina son épée afin d'avoir les mains libres, puis s'avança, retenant son souffle tandis qu'elle se coulait parmi les liens d'os, prenant garde à éviter de ne serait-ce que les frôler. Fémurs, bassins, mâchoires, et d'autres que la jeune femme aurait été bien en mal d'identifier, l'assemblement était aussi divers que macabre. Isa s'efforçait d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de restes humains alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers cet étrange labyrinthe. Un pas à gauche, deux pas à droite, quart de tour, on se baisse pour se redresser deux inspirations plus loin... par bien des aspects, cela rappelait la gestuelle de la danse à la jeune femme. Son professeur en la matière lui avait toujours reproché de manquer de fluidité, un défaut qu'Isa avait tenté de compenser en développant une concentration sans faille. Cette qualité s'avéra bien utile dans le cas présent, et lui sauva probablement la mise une ou deux fois, car si les os demeuraient complètement immobiles, il n'en était pas de même du reflet des bougies sur l'ivoire, les minuscules flammes vacillantes produisant un effet illusoire qui faussait les perceptions et donnait l'impression que les cordes et leur fardeau se mouvaient. Isa dut ainsi ajuster ses gestes à plusieurs reprises, certaine qu'elle allait percuter un des os malgré la distance avérée entre elle et l'objet de sa peur.

Finalement, à force de lenteur et de mouvements précis et calculés, elle parvint de l'autre côté du piège. Désormais en sécurité (toute relative, certes), elle se permit un soupir de soulagement. Mercer la rejoignit sans tarder, se déplaçant avec une grâce aisée qu'Isa lui envia aussitôt, et qui lui aurait valu l'admiration de son ancien professeur.

 _Quoiqu'il s'agisse davantage d'une grâce de tueur que de danseur,_ se corrigea la jeune femme.

Un échange de regards eut lieu, puis la Bretonne avisa la suite. Un couloir de plus. Dégainant à nouveau son épée, Isa s'y engagea.

Quelques minutes et quelques salles passées sans encombres plus tard, ils rencontrèrent une nouvelle fournée de draugrs. Cette fois-ci, l'affrontement aurait lieu dans un large couloir - encore un - dont les murs abritaient les niches funéraires où reposaient les guerriers nordiques. Ou plutôt avaient reposé : ils étaient bien éveillés et d'une humeur massacrante. Isa en dénombra au moins quatre, et possiblement deux de plus si les niches qu'elle apercevait tout au fond étaient occupées. Rude combat en perspective...

\- Essayez de ne pas vous assommer, lui lança Mercer avant de plonger dans la mêlée.

Isa l'imita, partant à l'assaut du mort-vivant le plus proche, les deux mains crispées sur son épée. Son premier coup porta, l'acier mordant les chairs putréfiées de l'ennemi et crissant sur l'os. Le second qu'elle tenta de placer dans la foulée fut paré par la lame du draugr. Tintement net du métal rencontrant le métal. Presque au même instant, le regard bleu polaire du squelette heurta celui, gris clair, de la jeune femme. Sous son casque rouillé, les prunelles du draugr brillèrent d'une lueur sauvage, et la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'arme d'Isa s'intensifia. La Bretonne se déroba alors que le mort-vivant tentait de la faire plier, recula, et frappa à nouveau.

Le coup était parfait.

Sauf que l'épée n'atteignit jamais sa cible, car au dernier instant, le draugr ouvrit la bouche, et il en sortit...

_**FUS ROH DAH** _

Trois syllabes qui résonnèrent comme le tonnerre.

Trois syllabes qui ébranlèrent les murs.

Trois syllabes qui firent trembler le sol.

Trois syllabes.

Impossiblement brutales.

L'impact du cri cueillit Isa au creux du ventre et la projeta à travers les airs. Un court instant, elle vola, la pesanteur n'ayant plus d'emprise sur elle, puis la vélocité de sa trajectoire se trouva interrompue par un obstacle des plus solides, et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la Bretonne se prit un mur de plein fouet. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle avait tenté d'amortir son atterrissage, et ce fut son épaule gauche qui récolta le plus gros du choc. Grâce à la solidité de son armure, elle ne ressentit qu'un bref élancement douloureux, mais en eut tout de même le souffle coupé et termina au sol, la tête lourde.

 _Saleté de mort-vivants, nettement préféré un dragon,_ songea-t-elle de façon quelque peu décousue - et tout à fait fausse.

Son épée toujours crispée dans sa main droite, elle se remit sur pieds, ignorant son bras qui la faisait souffrir et ses jambes instables. Plus que tout, c'était la brûlure au fond de sa gorge qui la démangeait, et l'envie dévorante de répliquer par son propre cri. Une envie purement _physique_ , qui lui tenaillait les tripes et faisait bouillir son sang. Mais une telle action reviendrait à annoncer haut et fort son statut d'Enfant de Dragon, chose qu'elle préférait cacher autant que possible.

Elle se retint donc, ravalant de force les trois syllabes qui avaient envahi sa bouche.

Pour aussitôt jurer lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que non seulement son adversaire fonçait sur elle, mais qu'un deuxième draugr arrivait derrière, lame au clair lui aussi. Elle esquiva le premier coup et roula au sol, ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée, son épaule gauche protestant vigoureusement face à ce traitement. Mettant de côté la douleur, elle donna un coup à l'aveuglette, sentit qu'il avait touché. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle vit arriver du coin de l'œil un éclat métallique et pivota. Sa propre lame intercepta de justesse l'épée qui lui aurait fendu le crâne. Le draugr dont elle venait de parer l'attaque lui cracha une imprécation au visage, et déjà son deuxième adversaire frappait à son tour, prenant Isa de cours. L'acier ennemi fendit l'air en un arc de cercle mortel, se dirigeant droit vers sa jambe.

Pas le temps de contrer, pas le temps de se dérober.

Juste celui de serrer les dents.

Et puis, au dernier instant, une autre lame vint faire barrage à celle du draugr avec un _clang_ inattendu. Mercer fit jouer sa large épée dwemer qui brillait d'une lueur de bronze poli, et, d'un habile mouvement du poignet, désarma le mort-vivant. Dans le même temps, il s'interposa entre ce dernier et Isa, la soulageant d'un adversaire. Désormais en tête-à-tête avec le premier draugr, celui qui lui avait si gentiment fait faire connaissance avec le mur, la Bretonne connut un regain de vigueur. Récupérant son équilibre d'une impulsion décidée, elle attaqua avec un cri de rage. Le mort-vivant ne parut même pas sentir le coup lorsque le métal traça un long sillon sur ses côtes exposés. Il ne leva pas non plus son épée, mais choisit d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Isa saisit l'occasion et y plongea son arme avant que la première syllabe destructrice n'en sorte. Instantanément, les yeux flamboyants du draugr s'éteignirent ; il s'écroula au sol sans plus de résistance.

Isa le contempla quelques instants avant de se retourner pour constater que Mercer en avait également terminé. Le couloir était jonché de cadavres de draugr, et la voie, libre.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, commenta le maître voleur. Venez, ne faisons pas attendre Karliah.

\- Juste une seconde, répondit Isa.

Rengainant temporairement son épée, elle tendit ses mains devant elle et s'efforça de se concentrer. Si la magie de guérison n'avait jamais été son fort, elle était toutefois capable de s'en servir pour soigner les maux relativement bénins. Son épaule qui pulsait de douleur rentrait dans cette catégorie. Une jambe charcutée eut été une toute autre affaire, mais Mercer lui avait épargné ce sort peu enviable. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde ou deux avant qu'une douce et chaude énergie n'afflue dans ses paumes, énergie qu'Isa dirigea alors vers son épaule contusionnée. La douleur s'apaisa peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demeure plus qu'une sorte de pincement, une gêne légère qui se faisait tout de même ressentir.

 _Il faudra faire avec_ , songea la jeune femme en bougeant son bras de façon expérimentale.

Mercer l'avait attendue sans mot dire, et c'est toujours en silence qu'ils reprirent leur route, continuant à arpenter couloirs après couloirs et salles piégées après salles piégées. Isa commençait à se demander s'ils verraient un jour la fin de cette tombe nordique. Cela devait bien faire deux ou trois heures qu'ils étaient sous terre à présent... Comme elle avait eu du mal à garder la notion du temps lors de son exploration d'Ustengrav, elle ne disposait donc pas vraiment de références, mais il lui semblait que ça faisait tout de même beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes encore loin de notre objectif ? demanda-t-elle à Mercer alors qu'ils venaient de tourner au coin d'un énième couloir.

Le maître voleur eut un mouvement de tête sec de droite à gauche. Un peu frustrée de cette réponse succincte mais devinant que c'était tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait, Isa accéléra le pas. Une volée d'escaliers plus tard, le duo déboucha dans un couloir plus large que les autres, qui se terminait par une grande porte à double battant. Une brume épaisse montait du sol, enveloppant Isa jusqu'à mi-cuisse alors qu'elle s'aventurait dans le passage. Des débris rocailleux rendaient la progression encore plus malaisée qu'ailleurs, ce qui obligeait la jeune femme à faire particulièrement attention où elle mettait les pieds - d'autant plus que d'abondantes racines avaient également élu domicile à cet endroit.

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant la porte, Mercer lui lança un avertissement à voix basse :

\- Soyez sur vos gardes.

Songeant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, Isa poussa l'un des battants, dévoilant une grande salle où s'élevait une plate-forme centrale, surélevée de trois bons mètres. De là où elle se tenait, la Bretonne ne pouvait guère distinguer grand chose d'autre, mais à peine le grincement produit par la porte s'était-il achevé que le bruit caractéristique des draugrs émergeant de leurs sarcophages se faisait entendre. Ils convergèrent vers l'entrée de leur démarche saccadée, brandissant leurs redoutables épées nordiques. Isa en compta cinq avant que Mercer ne la dépasse, insaisissable et vif, telle une ombre. Sa lame siffla. Plus que quatre.

La jeune femme entra à son tour dans la pièce, et s'immobilisa aussitôt. Un murmure de voix entremêlées avait pris naissance à l'arrière de son crâne, un chœur chuchotant qui scandait des mots inconnus. Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien sûr, mais jamais Isa n'avait eu à combattre alors que son héritage d'Enfant de Dragon faisait ainsi pulser sa tête. S'efforçant de mettre de côté cette distraction, la Bretonne bloqua l'attaque initiale du mort-vivant qui s'était précipité sur elle - un seul, heureusement, car Mercer occupait les trois autres. L'impact du coup faillit la faire déraper, elle ne se rattrapa qu'à la dernière seconde, et il lui sembla que son adversaire souriait de la voir ainsi en difficulté. Le rictus sinistre du draugr lui échauffant le poil, Isa contra en frappant de toutes ses forces, son épée fendant l'air selon une trajectoire diagonale. Le métal claqua d'abord contre l'armure du mort-vivant, puis lacéra le cuir vieilli et traça un long sillon dans les chairs putréfiées du draugr. Ce dernier rugit un mot inconnu qui parut résonner dans la tête de la jeune femme au même titre que ceux proférés par le chœur de voix spectrales. Isa répliqua de son propre cri rageur, tout à fait dépourvu de pouvoir mais très efficace en ce qui concernait l'évacuation de la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Un pas en arrière lui permit ensuite d'esquiver l'attaque qui suivit, et sa contre-attaque fit tituber le mort-vivant. Profitant de l'occasion, Isa lui expédia un coup de pied dans le tibia afin d'accentuer son déséquilibre, une tactique qui lui rappela ses jeux d'enfants avec son frère, avant de brandir son épée et de la planter dans la gorge du draugr lorsqu'il s'effondra, un mouvement instinctif qui mit fin au combat.

Les voix dans sa tête, elles, chantaient toujours. Isa délaissa le cadavre du draugr et fit quelques pas en avant, le murmure se changeant en bourdonnement actif, puis en grondement franc alors qu'elle continuait à avancer. Elle dépassa Mercer, qui s'était occupé de ses trois adversaires avec son efficacité coutumière au vu des corps gisant à ses pieds, et commença à contourner la grande plate-forme de pierre, car elle sentait que ce qui l'attirait se trouvait derrière.

Une voix d'une toute autre nature que celles qui lui martelaient le crâne retint alors Isa :

\- Pas par là.

La jeune femme s'arrêta. Impossible de faire autrement, même dans l'état second qui était le sien : la voix de Mercer tranchait tout, implacable. Le maître voleur n'indiquait pas, il _commandait_ . Et s'attendait à être obéi.

Isa se chercha un prétexte.

\- Je veux vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres draugrs, répondit-elle avec fermeté, agitant son épée pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Une bien piètre excuse, elle en était consciente - considérant le boucan que leur combat avait fait, si la salle avait abrité d'autres mort-vivants endormis, ils se seraient réveillés depuis longtemps -, mais elle ressentait l'envie, non, le _besoin_ de poser les yeux sur...

Le mot.

Un pas de plus, et Isa le vit enfin, inscrit dans la roche, pulsant d'un lueur bleutée dont le rythme lui semblait s'accorder à celui de son cœur. Il nageait dans une mer d'inscriptions runiques, côtoyant des centaines d'autres symboles, niché au cœur de la grande structure de pierre en demi-cercle à laquelle la jeune femme s'était attendue. Elle en avait croisées plusieurs au cours de ses pérégrinations en Bordeciel : la première dans le tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, la deuxième à Ustengrav une semaine plus tard, et puis deux ou trois autres par la suite dans des ruines abandonnées. Et toujours, toujours, il y avait eu un mot, ces mots de puissance du langage draconique dont lui avait parlé les Grise-Barbes, ces mots qui s'engouffraient en elle et paraissaient combler un vide dont elle n'avait même pas conscience.

Fébrile, Isa s'approcha.

Les voix enflèrent, devinrent torrents, menaçant de la submerger. Des volutes de lumière s'échappèrent du mot pour se déverser vers elle en longs filament tourbillonnants, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa vision se brouille et ne soit plus qu'éclats brillants et vortex lumineux. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes, frénétiquement. Elle sentit quelque chose monter en elle, une puissance qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer, et laissa la vague d'énergie l'engloutir tandis que son corps tout entier la picotait.

Et puis elle l'entendit.

ZUN.

Le mot vint se nicher en elle, étroitement, tel un oiseau rejoignant son nid. Une seconde plus tard, il sembla à Isa qu'il avait toujours été là. Elle ne connaissait pas encore sa signification, et il lui faudrait attendre pour cela car elle ne disposait pas d'âme de dragon où aller puiser une telle connaissance. Mais pour l'instant, savoir que le mot dormait en son for intérieur lui suffisait.

L'esprit bien plus clair à présent que nulle voix n'y murmurait, Isa recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant du demi-cercle de pierre. La tombe nordique était à nouveau froide et silencieuse ; les inscriptions dans la roche, muettes. Captant le regard que Mercer posait sur elle, la Bretonne se hâta de reprendre son exploration. Elle eut tôt fait de terminer son tour de la salle, et s'engagea alors dans le couloir descendant qui constituait la seule voie vers l'avant. Le Maître de la Guilde la suivit sans émettre de commentaires, mais Isa doutait fortement qu'il ne s'interroge pas sur ce qui venait de se passer. Du point de vue du voleur, elle avait dû s'immobiliser bien trop longtemps en face de la paroi gravée de runes. Depuis deux mois qu'elle frayait avec les membres de la Guilde des voleurs de Faillaise, elle n'avait pas échangé un seul mot au sujet de l'Enfant de Dragon avec eux. Tout au plus avait-elle entendu quelques conversations y faisant vaguement référence ici ou là, toujours à la Cruche Percée, et toujours à des heures indues après que les individus concernés aient bu plus que de raison. Cependant, la jeune femme était bien placée pour savoir que nul secret ne durait éternellement ; elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'ils ne duraient pas bien longtemps lorsque Mercer se penchait dessus.

Elle repoussa ces préoccupations au fin fond de son esprit alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un couloir encore plus large que le précédent, se terminant cette fois par l'une de ces portes frappées de symboles d'animaux sur un système d'anneaux rotatifs.

\- Ah, l'un de ces si réputés puzzles nordiques, déclara Mercer en s'avançant, passant nonchalamment devant Isa. À la fois une merveille d'ingéniosité, et un mystère des plus complets. Enfin, presque. Normalement, sans la griffe correspondante, ils resteront désespérément fermés.

\- En possession de Karliah, j'imagine... soupira Isa.

S'ils étaient descendus jusque dans les entrailles de la tombe pour rien, elle sentait qu'elle allait exiger un bonus conséquent.

\- Il se trouve que ces portes présentent une faiblesse que l'on peut exploiter si l'on sait s'y prendre, répliqua Mercer.

\- Ah ? s'intéressa Isa, mais le temps qu'elle se déplace pour assister à la manipulation entamée par son supérieur, le voleur avait déjà effectué ce qu'il avait à faire, et la porte s'ouvrait devant eux.

\- Et voilà, conclut Mercer d'une voix satisfaite. Un jeu d'enfant, vraiment.

D'un mouvement de tête, il enjoignit Isa à s'avancer dans la vaste salle qui s'offrait à présent à leur regard. La plus vaste de toutes jusqu'ici, sans doute le tombeau en soi, raisonna la Bretonne. L'air vide de tout draugr, également. Une bonne chose...

À son premier pas dans la salle, elle entendit le sifflement qui annonçait la flèche, mais fut bien incapable de l'éviter. Étrangement, elle ne ressentit ni choc, ni douleur, constatant simplement que, soudain, une longue hampe noire dépassait de sa poitrine.

 _Magnifique artisanat_ , songea-t-elle de façon totalement incongrue. _Quel dommage de la gâcher comme ça..._

Puis le sol monta à sa rencontre et elle connut un instant de ténèbres.

Bref.

Ou éternel.

Lorsqu'elle en émergea, elle gisait sur le côté. Corps lourd. Bouche pâteuse. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras, ni ses jambes. Clignant des yeux, elle s'aperçut ensuite que deux silhouettes se découpaient dans son champ de vision, situées à quelques mètres de là. L'une, archère, l'autre, épéiste. Toutes deux prêtes à se battre, et sur le qui-vive quant aux mouvements de l'adversaire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ta flèche va pouvoir m'atteindre avant que ma lame ne s'enfonce dans ton cœur ? demanda l'homme d'un ton morgue, empli de suffisance.

\- Donne-moi une raison d'essayer... répondit la femme en armure de cuir, d'un ton plus bas que son vis-à-vis, mais non dépourvu de sauvagerie.

Mercer, Karliah. La situation se rappela à Isa dans un brutal éclair de compréhension, et elle voulut se relever. Pas un seul de ses muscles ne tressaillit pourtant. Elle recommença, bandant sa volonté. Rien. L'inquiétude la submergea. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa paralysie ne serait que temporaire.

\- Ta stratégie était plutôt inspirée, je dois dire, continua Mercer plaisamment. Tes petites manigances avec le Domaine de Lumidor et l'hydromellerie d'Hydhronning ont porté un sacré coup à nos finances.

De loin, Isa crut distinguer un sourire éphémère sur les traits de la Dunmer.

\- Pour assurer la victoire sur ses ennemis, il faut d'abord affaiblir leurs alliés... récita-t-elle. Ce fut l'une des premières leçons que nous enseigna Gallus.

Elle s'exprimait bien plus calmement que ce à quoi s'était attendu la Bretonne. Une sorte d'assurance tranquille émanait d'elle, comme si elle avait un atout dans sa manche... ou qu'elle était suprêmement confiante en ses capacités martiales. Se pouvait-il qu'elle surpasse Mercer dans ce domaine-là ? Dans le doute, Isa tenta à nouveau de se redresser, pour obtenir un résultat identique aux fois précédentes. Elle n'avait accès qu'à des mouvements de base : bouger les yeux, déglutir, respirer. Le reste n'existait plus, rayé de la carte par le poison dont la flèche avait dû être enduite. La jeune femme était donc condamnée à assister à l'acte final de leur traque sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt.

Et pour l'instant, cela consistait à écouter la conversation entre les deux roublards. Mercer avait lâché un éclat de rire, et sa phrase suivante tint du compliment :

\- Tu as toujours eu l'esprit vif, Karliah.

\- Pas assez, souffla l'archère, sinon Gallus serait toujours en vie. Je n'ai pas su voir les signes à temps...

\- Gallus avait sa fortune, et il t'avait, toi. Il ne lui restait qu'à fermer les yeux

Mercer avait prononcé ces mots avec une certaine amertume, et Isa était certaine que ses yeux se seraient écarquillés s'ils en avaient été capables. Ce genre de discours semblait indiquer que...

\- Et le Pacte des Rossignols ? repartit Karliah avec un mouvement gracieux de son arc. L'aurais-tu oublié, lui aussi ? Ou bien pensais-tu que Gallus allait se contenter d'ignorer tes méthodes ?

Un grognement fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Puis :

\- Assez parlé ! trancha le maître voleur en pointant son épée vers l'archère d'un geste agressif. Viens, Karliah. Il est temps pour toi et Gallus d'être enfin réunis !

Isa avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : même ici, en Bordeciel, elle ne pouvait échapper aux complots. Et la vieille douleur de la trahison se rappela à son bon souvenir. Bien sûr, elle en avait connue de bien plus terribles, mais malgré le caractère réfractaire du Maître de la Guilde, elle en était venue, depuis deux mois qu'elle le connaissait, à tout de même lui témoigner un certain respect. Il faisait son travail, et il le faisait bien. Découvrir que tout ça était bâti sur un mensonge laissait un goût désagréable dans la bouche d'Isa. Néanmoins, elle s'y adapta, et constata que son allégeance venait de changer du tout au tout : après avoir entendu pareil discours, aucune chance que Mercer la laisse sortir d'ici en vie. Désormais, c'était Karliah qu'elle voulait voir triompher dans le combat à venir.

Un combat qui, à son grand dam, n'eut pas lieu, car l'archère s'était empressée de boire une potion et disparaissait déjà à la vue d'Isa. Sa voix persista, le temps de prononcer quelques ultimes phrases :

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Mercer. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas de taille à croiser le fer avec toi... mais la prochaine fois, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant : c'est une promesse.

Le dernier mot résonna entre les parois de pierre, son écho se perdant dans le silence qui reprit alors possession de la tombe. Mercer scruta durant quelques instants l'espace autour de lui, ne relâchant pas sa garde, puis il se tourna finalement vers Isa, et la jeune femme fut tentée de fermer les yeux, comme si par ce geste elle pourrait rendre la situation moins réelle. Comme si elle pourrait ignorer qu'elle gisait à terre, paralysée, tandis que l'homme qui allait la tuer s'avançait vers elle. Non, décida-t-elle, elle allait affronter la mort avec courage, en la regardant en face.

La silhouette en cuir noir de Mercer emplit bientôt tout son champ de vision, le voleur la dominant de tout son haut. Ses yeux gris la transpercèrent, mais lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle, ce fut d'un ton presque jovial.

\- Comme c'est intéressant... L'histoire de Gallus se répète, et j'ai bien peur que vous n'en appréciez guère la fin. Voyez-vous, Karliah m'a généreusement offert le moyen de me débarrasser de vous, et ce vieux tombeau sera votre dernière demeure...

Isa vit le pied du voleur bouger, mais ne ressentit pas l'impact. Elle se trouva soudain simplement sur le dos.

\- Je devrais vous remercier puisque c'est vous qui avez rendu tout cela possible, reprit le traître, souriant dans l'ombre. Je suppose que vous octroyer une mort rapide fera l'affaire.

Il brandit son épée, qui n'avait jamais autant paru aussi longue et aussi acérée à Isa qu'en cet instant précis.

\- Pauvre Brynjolf, il sera dévasté lorsqu'il apprendra que la flèche de Karliah a tué net sa petite protégée...

Une ultime fois, la Bretonne s'efforça de se mouvoir, exigeant de ses muscles qu'ils répondent, cherchant à prononcer les trois mots draconiques qui auraient pu la sauver. Mais même cet ancien pouvoir se refusa à elle.

\- Adieu, conclut Mercer, sinistre.

L'énorme lame dwemer s'abattit dans un sifflement mortel et le monde d'Isa vira au rouge, puis au noir.


End file.
